Nobar Gak Sukses
by Pidtachi Uchiha
Summary: Akatsuki lagi pada pengen nonton bola,tapi dimana?/warning : gaje, garing, n OOC/ Review Pliss . .V


**Summary : Akatsukies pada pengen nonton bola. Tapi dimana? **

**Warning : Gaje, garing, n OOC tingkat dewa**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Review plis ._.V**

**Nobar Gak Sukses**

**By : Pidtachi Uchiha**

Di pagi hari yang (tidak) begitu cerah, Akatsukies lagi ngumpul-ngumpul sambil nyante di ruang nonton tivi. Tapi tivinya gak ada. Tivinya lagi diservis, kebetulan udah selese, tapi belum dibalikin soalnya Kakuzu ngotot nggak mau nglepasin istri-istrinya (duit).

Abaikan. Balik ke cerita.

Akatsukies lagi pada ngobrol tentang filem yang lagi nge-trend, kayak The Avengers ama The Hunger Games gitu.

"un, lu udah nonton the avengers belom?" tanya Dei ke Akatsukies.

"belom, duit dari mana? Uang kas gue belom kelar, mana bunganya 300%! Dasar rentenir gila!" saut Pein.

Sementara yang merasa dipanggil uda nyiapin deathglare+bogem+kertas tagihan utang dengan bunga yang naik-naik ke puncak gunung (?). dan yang merasa manggil cuma bisa pasrah ke Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

"Kalo gue udah, gue dibayarin ama Ototou terchayang gue," kata Itachi.

"Tobi juga udah senpai! Tobi nonton ama Zetsu-senpai!" kata anak baek. Tapi dia nontonnya di balik layar bioskop. Biar gratis gitu..

"gue udah" jawab Sasori yang imut itu singkat dan dengan nada cool.

"hah? Danna dapet duit dari mana, un?" bales Dei.

"banyak kok yang mau bayarin gue,, secara, gue kan imut manis ganteng keren gituu," entah kesambet apa, Sasori mendadak jadi alay gini.

"emang siapa yang mau bayarin lo, Sas?" Hidan penasaran juga.

"banyak, ada Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari,, banyak deh!"

"trus, jadinya senpai milih siapa?" tanya Tobi.

"nek Chiyo" jawab Sasori dengan innocent. Bikin Akatsukies ber-"hah?" ria.

"trus. Avenger favorit lo siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"gue sih, suka Ironman! Sangar mamen!" jawab Sasori.

"kalo Tobi pilih siapa?" tanya Itachi ke Tobi.

"Tobi pilih SPIDERMAN!" jawab Tobi dengan watadosnya.

"lu sebenernya uda nonton belom sih, Tob?" tanyak Sasori yang uda sebel.

"udah kok, senpai!" jawab Tobi meyakinkan

"knapa lu njawab Spiderman?"

"Spiderman ntu yang ijo n gede kayak raksasa itu kan, senpai? Kalo warnanya oren pasti Tobi tambah suka!" (author ga bisa bayangin gimana kalo Hulk warnanya oren, readers bisa gak?)

"ternyata lu oon yah, " kata Itachi

"ih, lo baru tau ya, Chi?" timpal Kisame.

Tobi : Madara mode: on

"APA LO BILANG? GUE OON? BERANI LO NGOMONG LELUHUR LO INI OON? AWAS LO CHI! GUE ULEG LO JADI SAMBEL TRASI BUAT NEMENIN GUE MAKAN HIU GORENG!" Tobi yang uda berubah jadi Madara sukses bikin ngeri Akatsukies. Terutama yang merasa dipanggil (Itachi+Kisame) cuma bisa pasrah.. (Itachi: dipanggil kemana? Author : ke hatikuu)

"err... sori deh, mbah,, Itachi minta maap"

"MBAH? GUE MASIH IMUT UNYU KEREN GANTENG GINI LO BILANG MBAH? IUUHH,, GAK BANGET DEH, DIPANGGIL MBAH MADARA!" *author+akatsukies minus Tobi a.k.a. Madara muntah seember*

"er.. ganteng? Bukannya lebih ganteng gue yah?" jawab Itachi sambil ngibasin rambutnya *author: kyaa*

"gak dong, lebih ganteng gue~" timpal Sasori sambil ngedipin sebelah matanya

"aduuhh,, daripada rebutan mana yang paling ganteng, lebih baek, gue aja yang paling ganteng." Kata-kata Kisame berhasil bikin Akatsukies minus Kisame _sweatdrop_+muntah sekaligus men-off-kan Madara modenya Tobi.

.

.

.hening.

.

.

"eh! Ngomong-ngomong, bentar lagi Liga Inggris kelar, kira-kira siapa yang menang ya?" kata-kata Kisame melelehkan(?) suasana setelah 'kejadian' yang mengejutkan tadi.

"hmm.. mnurut gue sih, United yang menang," kata Itachi. Maklum, dia Manchunian. Sampe matanya juga ikutan merah. (Itachi : Itu mah sharingan. Author: really? Benarkah?)

"kalo menurut gue, City yang bakalan menang! Pemainnya mahal-mahal! Pasti menang tuh!" kata Kakuzu.

"kalo gue tetep dukung Arsenal, un!" Dei gak mau kalah.

"kalo gue pilih Chelsea! Biru, kayak laut!" kata Kisame njawab pertanyaannya ndiri.

"gue pilih United juga! Idup merah!" Sasori (juga) gak mau kalah.

"aku pilih Chelsea,, Torres ntu loh, gantengg" Konan juga ikutan milih dan sukses bikin Pein cemburu.

"brarti aku gak ganteng dong, yank?" timpal Pein

"ganteng kok! Kayak Torres" *author muntah satu ember*

"oke! Kalo gitu gue juga ikutan pilih chelsea!" kata Pein yang cemburunya uda reda.

"gue pilih Liverpool! Because I will never walk alone!" kata Zetsu. (ya iyalah, wong kemana-mana berdua, gimana mau alone)

"gue pilih Arsenal! RVP mainnya joss banget!" kata Hidan gak mau kalah.

"kalo lu, Tob? Dukung siapa?" tanya Sasori ke anak baik.

"mmm... Tobi pilih siapa, ya? Tobi pilih BARCELONA!" jawaban anak baek berhasil bikin Akatsukies (minus Tobi) _sweatdrop_ ditempat secara berjamaah.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi, ntar yang punya kemungkinan paling besar menang ntu United sama City" kata Itachi menyeriuskan suasana.

"iya juga ya,," bales Pein.

"gue pingin nonton pertandingannya," sasori akhirnya berkata juga (emang dari tadi ngapain?)

"dimana? Tivi kita belon balik nih!" Itachi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah meja tivi yang uda kehilangan pasangannya #ciee

"gimana kalo nobar di cafe 'cpiiip' gue denger bakalan ada nobar" usul Konan.

"oh, cafe 'cpiiip' ntu, un! Jangan, un! Disana mahal, un. beli kopi satu cangkir aja uda sama kayak biaya gue makan sehari , un." timpal Dei.

"emang lu beli kopi apa?" tanya Kisame.

"pokoknya kopi yang uda dimakan ama hewan gitu, un, gue lupa namanya apa, un? Kopi... kopi luak, un!" bales Dei.

"kopi luak? Yang harganya selangit ntu? Lu kok habis-habisin duit sih? Lebih baik lu tabung demi kesejahteraan organisasi kita," kata Kuzu, bijak, tapi biasalah,, ada udang di balik wajan, kemudian digoreng, and this is it! Udang goreng dibalik wajan(?) ala chef Kakuzu! Dijamin mencret tiga taun!

"ya,, nyobak-nyobak aja, un. namanya juga penasaran, un!" jawab Dei dengan watadosnya.

"Utang lo nambah 500.000 ribu!"

* * *

"trus jadinya nonton dimana?" sasori nanya.

"gue dimana aja bisaa" jawab Zetsu enteng.

"gue juga tau! Lo nonton bisa dimana aja, gratis pisan (un)!" jawab Akatsukies secara berjamaah.

"hmm.. gimana kalo nonton dirumah lo, Chi? Lumayan kan? Gratis" usul Pein.

"wii! Bagus tuh,,, gratis kan?" tanya Kakuzu dengan membara-bara.

"pasti tuh,, masa temen sendiri disuru bayar," jawab Pein

"gue kudu ngomong Sasuke dulu, biar dia bersih-bersih n nyiapin snack buat nanti"

"cpetan, Chi! Telponin Sasuke!" suru Konan. #LikeABoss

"oke, gue ambil hape gue dulu,"

Itachi ke lantai dua, ngambil hapenya. Itachi punya dua hape, satu hape yang juaduull yang layarnya masi ijo ntu, n satunya Apple iPhone4 , Itachi jelas kebawah bawa yang 'hape ijo' ntu, kalo bawa Apple...

kau-tahu-apa-yang-akan-terjadi.

Itachi turun, nelpon Otouto terchayanknya di depan temen-temennya.

Hape Sasuke bunyi_._

'_duh, sapa sih nelpon pagi-pagi gini!'_ maklum, Sasuke baru bangun.

Itachi : "halo Sas!"

Sasuke : "halo, er.. sori, salah sambung, ini bukan telponnya SASori"

Itachi : "iya, gue juga ngerti! Ntu telponnya SASuke kan?"

Sasuke : "lo kok ngerti sih, kalo gue Sasuke? Lo mo neror gue ya? Ngaku lo!"

Itachi : "aduuhh, lo pasti baru bangun!"

Sasuke : "lo kok ngerti kalo gue baru bangun? Lo mata-matain gue ya? Lo pasti ada diluar jendela kamar gue"

Itachi : "iya! Gue mata-matain lo 17 taun sampe gue mau masuk kuliah! Puas lo!"

Sasuke : " lo ini sebenernya siapa sih? Oo.. gue tau, lo pasti mas-mas yang dipinggir jalan yang kemaren gak gue kasi uang, kan?"

Itachi : "Sas, sadar! Gue Itachi! Gue Itachi! Masa lo lupa sama suara Nii-san lo ini?"

Sasuke : "eh... jadi lo Itachi?"

Itachi : "bukan! Ya iyalah gue Itachi!"

Sasuke : "sorii, nii-san!"

Itachi : "lu baru bangun ya?"

Sasuke : "iya"

Itachi : "pantesan, lo ngomong kayak orang gila" *ItachibonyokdihajarsasukeFG*

Sasuke : "enak aja lo ngatain gue kayak orang gila!"

Itachi : "mending dong, daripada gue katain kayak orang waras, artinya lo gila!"

Sasuke : "hhh.. uda, lo nelpon gue mau apa?"

Itachi : "Sas, ntar kan ada pertandingan liga Inggris, gue ama Akatsuki mo nonton di rumah"

Sasuke : "trus?"

Itachi : "lo bersih-bersih, ya! Trus jangan lupa siapin snack! Oke?" #LikeABoss

Sasuke : "mm.. oke" #EvilSmile

-TBC-

* * *

Author ga tau tadi mo ngasih nama kafenya apa,, jadi author 'cpiiip' in aja..

gomen, kalo gaje, garing n OOCnya uda stadium akhir

mohon review nya,, ditunggu ya, chap. 2 nya! (author ga yakin kalo bakalan ada yang nunggu)


End file.
